A Hetalian Christmas
by AllTheGoodPenNamesAreUsed
Summary: A brief look at Christmas morning for some of the main Hetalia pairings/character. Multi-pairing. Fluff. A little one-shot thing. Happy Holidays!


******Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Multi-pairings. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya. (Thank you!)**

**It's Christmas time for the hetalia characters. Most of the common pairings. A few loners and Vilnius. I know Christmas isn't always on the same day and some don't celebrate it but let's not go into little details for this story, neh?**

Finland said good-bye to Sweden via quick peck on the cheek and hopped onto the bright red sleigh. He had been preparing for this day all year, like he did every year, and was eager to leave.

"St'y s'fe." Sweden mumbled his good-bye, trying his best not to keep the smaller man from his work.

* * *

It was six a.m. Germany sat on the stool in his room lacing up his boots, getting ready for his morning jog and then training. Standing he glanced at himself in the mirror and decided to keep his hair down for today. (For all you fan-girls out there. I'm with you).

"Veh~ Germany! Germany!" Italy skipped into the blondes room.

"Italy? You're up early than usual. Would you like to join me on my morning jog?" Germany asked, looking from the mirror to the intruder. The Italain flinched and looked scared, "No! But um, are you still going training today it's Christmas! Spend time with your friends!" The auburn haired boy started to chant his last sentence over and over again as the German sighed reluctantly and followed him to the living room where their Japanese friend was waiting.

* * *

"Tevis, Tatus! Good marrow fathers! Rise. Mr. Finland came last night!" Poland sat up quickly, "Did you see any high-heels?" He asked the seven year old eagerly. Vilnius gave a sly smirk and shrugged."Perhaps." She giggled sitting on her parents bed.

Poland was out quickly, scooping up Vilnius so he held her with one hand as he dragged Lithuana out of bed. "Like, come on Liet." Toris jumped out of the four-poster before he could fall to the floor and stuck close to his boyfriend and daughter as they headed downstairs to the little living room.

The three sat in a circle and Lithuania handed a wrapped package to Feliks and then Vilnius. Poland quickly tore his open and squealed at the sight of a stilettos. Vilnius smiled happily at the small dagger. "Thank you Tevis!" "Like, Liet this is totes awesome!" The two tackled him into a hug.

* * *

England awoke to lack of air.

He spluttered awake, cursing and gasping for breath. "Bloody frog! What are you trying to do to me in my sleep?!" He cursed, sitting up on the couch and keeping a wary green eye on the Frenchmn, who was dressed in a slutty Santa outfit that had been made for women- mistletoe hung from the top of the hat.

France chuckled, "Waking you up mon cher~ Besides it's past lunch time and Amerique and petite Canada are coming over soon." England glared, "Y-you didn't have to wake me up like that you git!" The flushed island country threw a pillow at the other.

"Hononono. Don't pretend you didn't like it dearest Angelterre. Besides there was mistletoe. Oh, and it's still there." France continued to 'honono' as he joined England on the couch. Their activities were interrupted by a horrified shriek from an American.

"Dudes! Don't invite us over if that's gonna happen!" He protested as Canada turned around, hiding his madly blushing face.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Big Bruder." Liechtenstein greeted cheerfully and handed the small package she had bought downstairs with her. Switzerland looked up, mentally hoping it wasn't like the pink pajamas he was wearing now. "Thank you Lili." He said, setting in down in his lap and giving her a package in return, "For you."

Lili smild, "Thank you very much." She smiled and was about to open it when a bouquet of flower was thrust into her face by a blushing Belarus (who had spent the night). "For you." Belarus said in her cold voice, but her eyes betraying her. Little Liechtenstein smiled at her girlfriend and accepted the flowers. "I left my present for you upstairs. Should we get it after the picnic?"

* * *

"Yao-Yao~" Russia whined slightly. "Aiyah! I said no. What don't you understand about it being illegal, aru?" China protested and ate another slice of pizza. The Russian frowned again, "But all the other countries usually do it~ Plus Finland's presents look all lonely with no tree there."

China sighed heavily, setting down his cup of green tea."Do you perhaps think they will be less lonely if we opened them, aru?" He raised a fine black eyebrow. Ivan brightened.

"Only if you open them with me, da?"

* * *

"Beer! Beer! Beer!" Prussia sang happily as he sat on Antonio's couch. Romano glared at him from the other couch. "Toni, why does potato bastard number 2 have to be here?" He called out to the kitchen. "Keseseses, Did little Roma want some alone time with Spain?" Prussia teased the reddening Italain.

Said Spaniard opened the door from the kitchen with a bright smile, "Because Gilbert is all alone on Christmas and no one should be alone today." Spain's comment, although supposed to be helpful and kind, caused an animated arrow to shoot through the albino's chest as Romano laughed his ass off.

"Que? Prussia are you okay?" Spain asked as Romano gasped for air. "No Lovi~ You must live!" Antonio cried out despretly, dropping the wrapped presents he had brought out for the other two as he tackled Romano to make sure he would stay alive.

"CHHIIIIGGGGIIIII!"

* * *

**Happy Holidays everyone, neh! Now here are some questions to be asking yourself.**

**Will Prussia be forever alone? What present did Little Liechtenstein want to give to Belarus? Will I ever write about another anime other than Hetalia? Answers will be found in future one-shots and stories.**


End file.
